With development of display technology, flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, laptops, computers and other consumer electronics products because of their high image quality, power savings, thinness, and wide application range.
In recent years, flexible display devices have become more and more popular because of their advantages of being thin, portable, and bendable. Existing flexible display panels are limited by structure, materials, equipment, etc., and the main development focuses on the bendability and foldability of the display panel. In order to increase operability and more vividness of display equipment to increase the user's experience, the display needs not only the bending characteristics, but also the stretchable and compressible characteristics.
In existing flexible displays with stretchable and compressible properties, various display elements on the display substrate are covered by a flexible material to protect those elements from damage. However, although the flexible material can protect the original display element, it is impossible to ensure that the wires connecting the display elements (such as thin film transistors) are not broken by stretching, compression, and bending of the flexible display device when the panel is bent or stretched.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a flexible display to solve the technical problems in the prior art.